Riding With Monsters and Heroes
by FleeingReality
Summary: Sakura Matou did not want to participate in the Holy Grail War, but she did not have a choice. In the process of summoning her Servant, an unexpected incident occurs and now she finds herself with two familiars, who, with problems of their own, will twist her life around and lead it into a direction she never expected!


Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night.

Prologue

For Angra Mainyu, conscious was a miracle that he gained only when the Holy Grail was manifested and only two servants were left. In this time, he would plot quickly and devised a way for him to be reborn before sleep overtook him. It was a strange occasion for him to regain consciousness in any other situation and when they did, it was only for a second. It wasn't easy being a body, which is why he wanted a _damn_ body!

Now, however, he was mostly conscious and aware. He still did not have a body but he knew, somehow, that he was inside someone. A woman, no, a girl! Purple eyes and matching hair, a delicate complexion, and mature body. She was a kind girl, a thoughtful girl, but most of all she was a powerful girl. He could feel the power inside of her and knew that she would be a participant in the Holy Grail War. If she wasn't, he would_ damn _sure make her one.

Oh! No, wait, she was already chosen. The mark on her right hand suggested it.

Now, what to do…hmm, he could try to overtake her, but that would be to troublesome and he didn't know if his moment of consciousness would last enough to make it so.

What to do…

What to do…

What to do…

Arg_! Damn it,_ he had to hurry, she was going to summon! Maybe that's why he woke up, her circuits were lid up and running.

At that moment, he got it.

It wasn't perfect, but maybe it would do.

She was about to summon her servant, the chant was half-way through so he had to make this quick. He would give the girl another Servant, which would serve to purposes, one it was extra protecting that nothing would happen to her and him by association, and second, the energy of one extra Servant would power up the Grail even more, making his reincarnation much more powerful!

But how to do it?

_Quickquickquickquick!_

Ah, that's it! The reagent!

The Throne of Heroes was open and the Servant had been chosen, and Angra Mainyu quickly used the Servant itself as a reagent and dragged another one through with the powerful, but now limited, power of the Grail.

Hah! He did it. Even though his consciousness was fading, Angra Mainyu had given his host an extra Servant.

He probably wouldn't wake up until there was only a Servant remaining but it had been worth it.

Now, to wait…

XxxX

_Something's wrong!_

This was the only though running through Matou Sakura's head as she completed the summoning. Somehow the summoning had yanked more prana out of her by the end of the summoning, and now a light so bright had filled the room.

All she could think about was the punishment her grandfather would give her for messing up the summoning.

Then the light faded, and a gasp was forced through her body at the sight before her.

Two Servants stood before her.

The first was a woman, a sensual. Tall, a figure that almost made her feel jealous of her body, and the longest magenta hair she had ever seen. Her eyes were covered by a leather and black blind fold, but even that did not stop her beauty. She wore a black dress that stopped at her thighs, black boots that went up to her knees, and her arms were covered by black detached sleeves.

The second figure was just as tall as the woman, and seemed to be male, though she could not be certain, because a black cloak covered his torso and arms. The only things visible were his legs, which seemed to be covered in silver armor and his feet in sandals, and his head. He had hair, the color of blood and his face was covered by a white mask with a black mark.

Nobody moved, the shock of seeing the two Servants to great to ignore.

The first to move, were the Servants. They looked at each other, no emotion nor intent visible because of their masks. They stared at each other for minutes in silence.

Sakura was close to hyperventilating. She had messed up, screwed up se incredibly, she would not be surprised if her grandfather threw her to his dungeon and let her be violated by his worms for eternity.

She was startled by hearing a decrepit and rusty. It sent shivers up her spine. Both she and the two Servants looked towards Zouken Matou, his old, wrinkled, and stretched face twisted into a grouse me smile.

"Hah, what a surprise. Such a wonderful surprise you have given me, Sakura. Maybe you are not as useless as I thought. " Said Zouken. He moved his head to look at the Servants, who had not moved or done anything as of yet and asked a question.

"Tell me, what class do you belong to?"

They were silent; they were not going to speak to someone who was not their master. Their heads move towards the purple headed teenager. She looked back at them and nodded. Thus, for the first time, they spoke simultaneously, like all the actions since the Summoning.

"Servant Rider has been summoned. I ask of you, are you my Master?"

Their voices gave Sakura a strange sensation, one she only felt around her senpai. The female Rider's voice was just as sensual as her body. The words came quietly and stoically. The male Rider's a strong and confident baritone.

Again both Servants looked at each other. Sakura and Zouken felt another shock of surprise.

Sakura Matou had summoned two Servants, but not only that, they were of the same Class.

Zouken's laughter once more filled the room. He moved towards the door in a slow shuffle of feet. Just as he reached the door, he looked back at the three that remained inside.

"Well, Sakura. Why don't you get to know your new Servants? You will not be training today."

My, my, things had sure gotten interesting!

**XxxxX**

**This is FleeingReality and I bring you a new story. Recently I have gotten into Type-Moon and its entire works. **

**Lo and behold, this came out of it. Mostly got inspiration from the story Nerve Damage, in which Shirou got all four Sabers, Alter, Nero, Lily.**

**While this story will cover the Holy Grail War. I am more interested in writing about the interactions of Sakura and the Riders. You may know about the girl Rider, for information regarding the second Rider, search for Fate/Prototype.**


End file.
